


7 People and 6 Crushes

by DuckFeet



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Asexual Character, Book dialogue used, Hero Worship, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckFeet/pseuds/DuckFeet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't help but love the Greenie in one way or another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 People and 6 Crushes

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

MINHO

When Thomas had spontaneously run into the Maze to play hero, Minho thought the boy was a goner for sure. No skin off his back that the boy had a death wish, Minho had thought, but somehow all three boys had made survived the night. And not just survive, but also killed a Griever. The Greenie had definitely caught Minho's attention then.

At first no one really knew what to do with the rule breaking Greenie. Didn't know if they should banish him or worship the ground he walked on. Thankfully Newt was thinking logically and designated Thomas as a Runner. Minho couldn't have been more relieved. The boy had things that the others severely lacked. Thomas was a quick thinker, brave while others were scared of their own shadows. Something in Minho's gut told him that this decision was not going to be regretted.

But Newt had observed that Minho's feelings for the Greenie were more than simple gratitude. Almost every boy in the Glade was guilty of hero worship, even Newt, but Minho looked at Thomas with something more in his eyes. Newt almost didn't believe his own eyes. It was like Minho had entered the Maze detesting the boy, but came out in love with him.

Minho had always loathed when they appointed a new Runner, but the boy hadn't even batted an eyelash with Thomas. If that wasn't Minho with a crush, Newt didn't know what was.

Maybe Minho just wanted to repay Thomas for keeping them alive that night, but it was so much more than that. Minho seemed to genuinely enjoy the Greenie's company. And Minho rarely enjoyed anyone's company!

What had really solidified Newt's suspicion of Minho's crush was when the Asian had taken the initiative to supervise the Greenie in the Maze. Now that is something Minho had definitely never done. He always got someone else to take care of the new Runners. Always said he didn't want to be slowed down by some shank.

From thereon out the two boys were practically inseparable. As Chuck had put it, Minho acted like a love struck puppy around Thomas. Newt found it hard to believe that anyone could break through Minho's tough exterior, but the words Chuck spoke were true. 

Minho definitely had it bad for the Greenie.

***

ALBY

Alby was the leader of the Glade. He was supposed to be professional and fair, set an example for the others, but that didn't stop him falling a tad bit in love with the Greenie. Chuck, being ever observant, had pointed out that Alby wasn't as harsh with Thomas as he had been with the other newbie’s. Even though Chuck was a child in the eyes of all the Gladers, this didn't make what he said any less true.

And Chuck let everyone know just how 'in love' Alby was. This wasn't really an issue until all the other Gladers started paying closer attention to their leader and the Greenie. It soon became a running joke in the Glade. To Alby's relief Thomas was painfully oblivious and hadn't caught on to the jokes. Still, Alby ended up making every last Glader regret ever making him the butt of their jokes.

Although Alby tried to punish the Gladers, the damage was already done. Everyone knew that Alby harvested some type of feelings towards the Greenie. Newt had been the first to catch on. He knew Alby better than anybody in the Glade. He could see right through the boy. He noticed when the small smile that graced the dark skinned boys lips whenever he saw Thomas, or how Thomas could convince Alby so easily to comply with his wishes. Nope, Alby's crush definitely didn't get past Newt's attention. But unlike the other boys, Newt wasn't one to make fun. It was nice that Alby had someone who could bring him even the tiniest bit of joy.

Even Frypan, who was less attuned to others feelings, was aware of Alby's little crush. Every time he served Alby his food, Frypan would give the leader a knowing look. It always made Alby blush because if the chef knew then it must be really obvious. The leaders blush only made Frypan laugh and want to tease the boy more.

Thankfully, Thomas was literally oblivious to everything. He had yet to catch on to anything the other Gladers were saying about him and the leader. This was a blessing and a curse in one.

***

FRYPAN

What Frypan felt for the Greenie was definitely more on the hero worship side than crush. In fact, it wasn't even near to being a crush.

The chef just wasn't particularly attracted to men. Doesn't even think he'd be attracted to girls if there was any around.

No, what the chef felt was pure, unadulterated, hero worship.

When Thomas had survived that night in the Maze, Frypan knew right then and there that the Greenie was something special. The shank had more guts than the lot of them. He would be the one to lead them all out of this shucking place. So at the Gathering the chef had made clear his thoughts on the Greenie.

"Put him on the freaking Council and have him train us on everything he did out there."

The story spread quickly through the Glade and it only added to Chuck's theory that everyone had a crush on Thomas. But no one gave Frypan as much hassle as they did the others. It was obvious to see that the chef held no feelings past friendly for the Greenie. He treated Thomas as he treated everyone else in the Glade, nothing special for the Greenie from Frypan.

Gally was relieved to find someone who wasn't taken by Thomas' "charm". At least someone wasn't a trader in the whole shucking place.

***

CHUCK

Even though Chuck gave everyone else a hard time about Thomas, he could admit that he had a bit of his own crush on Thomas. What he feels for the boy wouldn't be considered a conventional crush, he doesn't like the boy in that way or anything, but there's definitely something there. His feelings weren't sexual in the slightest but a kind of idolization. A man crush if you will.

It's just hard to get over just how brave Thomas is. When Chuck had first arrived he had been scared out of his mind, crying almost everyday for a month, but not Thomas. He had come right out of the Box ready to tackle any challenge. That was something to be admired. And now Thomas was somewhat of a hero in the Glade and was modest about it! Any other shank would let it all go to his head, but not Thomas.

Plus, Thomas was the first real friend Chuck had had in the Glade. And even though he was higher up in the food chain, he never left Chuck behind. It was nice to have someone stick around and be a true friend, even though Chuck knew he could be a little annoying at times. For Chuck, Thomas had become something like a pseudo brother to him.

Chuck admired Thomas. Aspired to be like the boy, looked up to him. And he wasn't afraid to admit his man crush on the Greenie either.

***

NEWT

Newt was not second-in-command for just any reason. He didn't tolerate nonsense, and pushed his emotions away for the greater good of the Glade. But that didn't mean he was completely immune to feelings. Thomas had definitely caught his attention.

Thomas had the sweetest brown eyes and the most genuine smile Newt had ever seen. However, it wasn't purely physical for Newt. He loved the initiative the Greenie takes and the sheer bravery he had. Surviving a night in the Maze, and killing a Griever, is no easy feat.

But that wasn't even half of what made Newt fall head over hills in love with Thomas. He was used to people always being serious around him, never really sharing a joke with him or a casual conversation. The only ones who did that was Minho and Alby. Now you could add Thomas to that list. He didn't care about anyone's status in the Glade. He treated everyone exactly the same.

Thomas carried conversation easily and wasn't deterred by Newt's almost deadpan humor. And their talks weren't solely about serious matters like: running the Glade or solving the Maze. It was refreshing to say the least.

Their talks never went into anything serious, just keeping it at a friendly banter. This is even better in Newt’s opinion. Even Minho and Alby sometimes slipped into a tangent about how dreary their life is. It's nice to talk to someone who wants to forget just as much as Newt does.

It may be really simple, but what Thomas does for Newt makes a world of difference. And makes Newt fall just that more in love with him everyday.

***

+1 GALLY

Gally was definitely jacked up in the head, but that didn't deter Thomas' feelings for the boy one bit. From the moment Thomas had climbed out of the Box, Gally was there to throw a mean spirited quip at him.

"Look at the Greenbean," Gally had said, "Gonna break his neck checkin' out the new digs."

His outward appearance was relaxed, but his voice held some venom. The boy had looked him up and down, judging every inch of him. His condescending smile and voice were obnoxious.

It hadn't been the best first meeting, and it had only gone down hill from then. He and Thomas became enemies real quick. Gally hated the change that Thomas was bringing to the Glade, hated Thomas himself, and wasn't afraid to show these feelings.

Gally's bullying should have made Thomas want to keep his distance, to accept the fact that the two would probably always be enemies. But the complete opposite happened. Thomas found himself drawn to Gally. He loved having the boy’s attention on him, even if it was in a negative light. There was no fooling himself; Thomas knew he had feelings for Gally: the boy that hated his guts.

Luckily, no on else in the Glade seemed to notice. Not even Chuck, but he's busy spending his time making fun of other Gladers for having feelings for Thomas. Everyone thinks he is oblivious to their crushes on him, but that's not completely true. He just chooses to ignore them. None of them are Gally so he doesn't care for them. But Thomas knew the chances of Gally reciprocating his feelings were slim to none. Especially after what the boy had said at the Gathering.

"I'll kill you if I have to."

At those words, Thomas felt his heart swell up and then shatter right in his chest. That statement alone made him realize how unlikely it is that he and Gally could be together. The boy hated him enough to kill him.

Maybe Thomas should try and focus on something other than Gally, like finding a way out of the Maze. But try as he might Thomas can never fully get that boy out of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> So after re-watching the movie I realized that the idea of Thomas and Gally together is hot! And now I have this head canon that Frypan is asexual, don't fight me on this.


End file.
